Nascent love
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Following from RTTE season 3 purely invented by myself. The gang is at the mercy of the Defenders of the Wing and Mala. How will they get up of there? Will they succeed to make Mala an ally? Will Hiccup and Astrid finally confess their feelings from each other? Will Viggo use it against them?
1. Part one

_**Hey! I just published this fiction that constitute my expectations for RTTE season 4 in french! So I wanted to propose it in english too! I hope you'll like it! And I hope my english is not so bad! x)**_

* * *

 ** _Part one_**

 _Fear._

That was the only word that came to Hiccup's mind at this precise moment. The queen of the defenders of the wing was literally putting a knife under his throat by threatening to shoot him, right now, in the view of his friends. They had tried very hard to reason her but Mala was stubborn, she was never listening to what the others had to say and at a lesser skid from her guests, she was taking the opportunity to distort their statements. No need you to tell you that Hiccup Haddock the third was in a very bad posture towards this queen of manipulation.

At the time the queen put her sword back in order to aim better the young man's neck, he closed his eyes, waiting for his sentence, terrified. A scream resounded, Astrid's one that chanted the name of the boy, as she pushed him down. They founded themselves ashore on top of each other in front of a Mala who had missed a shot and who stared at them. Hiccup turned towards his savior, realizing barely what had just occurred, and she raised him, leading him with her, shouting "Run!". He didn't wait too much time before start to run, hand in hand with Astrid. The twins, understanding the message –for once–, rushed in order to escape the guards and recover their dragons. They hiss them and Toothless, Stormfly and all other dragons came in time. The defenders of the wing didn't had the time to say any words before all the dragon riders were high in the sky.

– That's far from over Hiccup Haddock, I will find you and I will kill you with my own hands! I swear! Mala shouted nevertheless.

Hiccup turned his head for the last time towards the isle that became more and more little as they moved away from it. Then, he turned his head towards Astrid, approaching her to fly at her level.

– Astrid… he began.

– Yes?

– Thanks.

She smiled at him warmly. He smiled back at her but he changed the expression of his face when he noticed that blood was flowing from the top of his interlocutor's ear.

– But… You bleed! Hiccup called out.

Astrid touched briefly her ear with fingertips, then she rubbed the blood imbued in her fingers, looking up to the young boy.

– Oh this… That's nothing.

So he stood in front of her with Toothless.

– No Astrid, that's not anything! You could have been killed!

– She was going to slice your throat! she raised.

– It could have been you! he lost one's temper.

– But that did not occur.

– Why Astrid? You knew the risks so why did you save me?

The young woman hesitated a moment. That was not the first time that she was saving Hiccup from a sure death. They were frequently saving each other. So why was it different? The young man seemed to look forward another answer.

– Let say that it was worth it, she finally replied.

Hiccup looked at her, perplexed. He was going to say something when Snotlout intervened.

– I don't want to annoy you but is there someone who has a plan?

Everyone looked at themselves, puzzled.

– Let say that the situation is quite sensitive now that we fled… interfered Fishlegs.

Hiccup scratched his chin, thoughtful.

– You're right Fishlegs but we can't abandon them like that, we have to help them to bring back the Eruptodon.

Astrid's head turned suddenly in the direction of the young man.

– You're not serious? They tried to kill us! And you, you want to help them?

– Astrid, if we do nothing, it's their entire isle that's in danger!

– He's right Astrid, we can't let them like that. Moreover, hopefully, their queen will be grateful to us from saving her people, Heather remarked.

The young girl's gaze moved from her best friend to her best friend succesively. She grumbled.

– I can't believe it… You still think that we can be allied with this people?!

– Well, that is, that…

– Yes, the auburn girl agreed in crossing her arms.

So the blond breathe a long sigh of exasperation.

– Alright! Go find this Eruptodon!

– Ok but where? Viggo can be anywhere now! Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup looked at his friend with a wry smile.

– In fact, not exactly. He couldn't have go so far and he went necessarily across the limit of the archipelago, where we weren't suppose to go.

– In addition, I seem to recall that Johann told us that he was going to one of his dragons' trade, Heather added.

– Yes, I remember it! It was Pödje's trade, isn't it? Fishlegs raised.

– That's it! Good game Fishlegs, Heather said to the interested.

They looked at the other, amorously.

– In that case, that's where we go, Hiccup declared

They took off at a furious pace in the direction of Pödje towards the limit that was forbidden to us. During the journey, Tuffnut could not keep himself from harass the others with his meaningless questions.

– No but am I the only one to wonder what we will do with this Eruptodon when we have found him? he asked.

– Well, I think we will bring him back to Mala… to save her isle… Hiccup answered, a bit disappointed by the twin's intervention.

However, the response gived by the young man didn't seem to satisfy the young Thorston. Quite the contrary, he insisted.

– But why do we do that? That's true, I love blasts normally, fights, all that but for this, in what it will help us that her isle will be saved to this other queen?

The gang looked at each others in the eyes, not understanding. Did he do that on purpose? Ruffnut took action in order to face her brother's lack of lucidity.

– Are you idiot or what? We have to be allied with Mala to defeat Viggo! And for that, we need to gain her trust dork!

– Yeah I understand that but if we assumed that…

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that they arrived above Viggo's float.

– Viggo… Hiccup gasped.

– The Eruptodon! Astrid exclaimed. He's there!

They tried to approach the boats but arrows shot by the dragon hunters' vessels stopped them.

– Ok everybody, we will proceed differently because like that we'll not succed! Let me remind you that we need the Eruptodon alive! Hiccup said.

– How do we do so? They're too numerous! Fishlegs chirped.

– Me and Heather, we will try to approach the Eruptodon while you and Astrid you will keep them at a distance in distracting them with Snotlout and the twins.

– I can go with you if you want to Hiccup, the blond offered.

– No Astrid, you have enough put yourself in danger for today, the young boy replicated.

– What? Are you really serious Hiccup?

– Very serious.

He had pronounced this sentence with a such depht that Astrid didn't dare to respond without complaining. Hiccup spoke again.

– Ok, go.

Heather and him slipped away on the side of the float to avoid being seen by the dragon hunters. The twins asked Barf and Belch for burn down the vessel' sails and Snotlout did the same. Fishlegs and Astrid approached the longboats in order to ignite their docks. This little trick allowed Hiccup and Heather to bond the dragon but when they went down to the boat, it was Viggo who welcomed them.

– So we meet again… he said.

– You…

– I hope you don't believe that I haven't anticipate what you will do Hiccup? Anyway, you should have known since the time…

He approached the young Viking.

– I will always have a head start over you.

At these words, Hiccup clenched the jaw. However, he released it when he saw something come far away.

– That's truer than you know Viggo, Hiccup replicated with a faint smile.

Indeed, Mala and her men were coming plentiful in the direction of the Grimborn's fleet. Viggo turned over in order to contemplate his failure.

– This is far from over! he shouted.

So he commanded his men to certainly not cede and to be ready. Viggo was keeping hope and seeming convinced to win the game, it didn't seem to disturb him at all. Mala not delayed to land on his boats.

– Hoist the colours! the men shouted.

All of her army was offloaded on the vessels. Then, the men engaged the fights. These were hand-to-hand combats, particularly violent and bloody fights. In the middle of these fierce scrambles, two impressive figures faced each other. The queen of the defenders of the wing on one side and on the other, the master of the dragon hunters. Mala and Viggo were staring at one other in silence while moving towards each other. The feminine shape ended by break this noisy hush.

– We came for recover the Great protector, she curtly announced.

Viggo observed her with a vacant air, sardonically smiling.

– That's what we will see…

Mala raced on him in brandishing her saber in his direction. Viggo had a good reply to her attack, he countered it. Then, a fight initiated between the two tribes' chiefs. Heather and Hiccup took advantage of this moment of inattention to attempt to free the Eruptodon. They reached to detach him in defeating the ties that keep him prisoner, thanks to a knife. He took off and levelled off above the boat to spit out lava on top of it. Fortunately, the two young Vikings had flown away just in time to not be reduced to ashes. However, it was not Mala's case who was still fighting against Viggo. This one, seeing his boat get nibbled by the slimy lava as it was gaining ground, shut down the combat that he initiated to care about the only thing that was really accounting for him now; his life. He rushed into the water while the impressive stature of the short hair's woman stayed immobile, petrified by the fear.

– Coward! she shouted to his intent as for calm her growing anxiety.

Hiccup and Toothless was passing by and came down to pick her. He came near to her, a hand extended, convening her to climb on the night fury's back.

– Come Mala, what are you waiting for?

– I already told you, I can't…

Hiccup threw a knowing glance behind his dragon who approached him. He climbed on his back and they took off. Then, she thought that the two friends had literally abandoned her until they reappeared, swooping down towards her. She didn't have the time to realize that Toothless took her by the shoulders with his big paws. The queen of the defenders of the wing emitted a cry of surprise before she regained control of herself when they leaved her on her ship. She sent a grateful smile to them. They returned her their smile and scurried to search the other riders.

– Ok everybody, we're going back, Hiccup threw to his friends' attention, loudly enough to make them understand.

The others agreed and drew up towards Mala's ships. About to cut back, Hiccup was called by a familiar voice.

– We will meet again Hiccup Haddock! Viggo shouted.

The auburn turned his head.

– I have no doubt that we will but in the meantime, about your parenting plan, you can just put it anywhere! he responded with calm.

He flew away with the gang and they pulled Mala's float to her isle for the purpose of arrive the fast as possible over there. When they finally arrived, the Eruptodon had already recovered his place inside the volcano. The defenders of the wing's isle was saved.

– I misjudged you Hiccup Haddock and I want to apologize sincerely. You and your friends had saved the life of my folk in bringing the Great protector back here. How can we thank you? Mala pronounced, to the intention of the riders, at their arrival on the isle.

They all looked at each other and the future chief speaked.

– Mala, I accept your forgiveness and I will ask you only one thing : an alliance. Let's join up against Viggo, he said in giving a friendly hand towards the Queen.

She took it gradly in adressing him an approver smile.

– I accept your request Hiccup Haddock, in two we will be stronger. I offer you my hospitality for the purpose of recover calm and peace after the latest events. You will be able to house in the huts near the health centre for dragons.

– You've got a deal.

The dragon riders restored themselves with the defenders of the wing. Astrid went to seek treatment for her ear with the groomers of the isle at the reqest of the Hiccup's pressing request to be examined. It was the evening and Hiccup was waiting Astrid's return from the groomer in order to check that all was good. When she went out, he smiled at her in approaching the girl.

– So? How is it? he questionned her.

The blond smiled, amused by the worried gaze his friend took when it was about her health.

– It's all right Hiccup. The groomer redid my bandage. The wound is not infected anymore. I'm fine Hiccup, stop to worry like that!

The young man then took a straigt face.

– I'm sorry Astrid… It's just that since the sourge of Odin… I… I need to know that you're here and that you're well. I was so worried about you… he admitted.

He seemed to blame himself so much while he didn't have nothing to be ashamed of. Without thinking, Astrid took him in her arms, whispering a "I'm here". Hiccup was surprised instantly but indulged in this embrace. He put his hands around Astrid's waist.

– You know, I meant what I said when I said that I can't live in a world without you in it… I don't know what I would do without you Astrid…

He tugged his grip on the young girl and she replied in the same way, blowing "Me either". They ended to separate themselves nevertheless.

– Good night Astrid.

The blond smiled, jiggling the head in rolling her eyes before kiss the handsome auburn on the cheek.

– Good night Hiccup.

– Wait, Astrid…he prononced, holding her arm.

So she turned her head towards him and he took her face in his hands to find her lips. At the end of the kiss, the young girl showed a disturb face, she didn't expecting that. On his side, Hiccup wondered why he did that. He put an arm behind his head, embarrassed. Astrid stepped back.

– Good night Hiccup.

And she fled to her hut, queasy, letting an Hiccup more disconcerted than ever.


	2. Part two

**_Hey! Here's the part two of_ Nascent love _! I hope you'll like it! Careful: Hiccstrid moments!_**

* * *

 ** _Part two_**

After offering a well deserved rest to themselves with the defenders of the wing, the dragon riders went home, in the Edge. Mala had welcomed them friendly nevertheless. She had taken them to visit the isle and she had revealed us the origins of her faiths. Indeed, she had told them that one day, a long time ago, an egg had appeared in their isle at the moment when the volcano of it was erupted for the first time. A dragon must have lay it here and went away. What a surprise to discover this egg on the morning for the inhabitants. Due to the events, they found naturally that this object was here to calm their ailments. For them, it was a sign from the gods. That is why they wanted to throw the egg within the volcano, as an offering. So the people of the isle had taken place in the summit of the volcano and after delivering the words of the rite, had thrown the egg at the bottom of the volcano. However, contrary to the expectations, it didn't melt in the viscous and blazing lava but exploded and a little dragon went out of it. His skin seemed to be resistant to lava because he was swimming inside like in clear water. But it was what he did after that solved the inhabitant's problem. Indeed, the little dragon, hungry, started to eat the surrounding lava and so stopped the volcanic eruption. Ever since that day, Mala's folk worship the generations of Eruptodons that followed this baby dragon who find his name in the eruption that he stopped and still contain.

Following this, Hiccup had told her the way he succeeded to make his tribe open his eyes to the dragons and, in the same time, he tackled the misunderstanding about the way he met Toothless and how he tamed him. Moreover, they taught them fight's techniques that Heather and Astrid were impatient to put in practice. That is what they had planned to do since their return to the Edge. Until then, upon their arrival at the end of the day at their headquarter, they had decided to practice their favourite activity: the pitch of axes.

– I can't believe that you haven't got your own double axe by now! Heather exclaimed.

Astrid shook her head, rolling her eyes. She laughed.

– For sure, I had considerable time for me lately!

So Heather approached Astrid putting a hand on her shoulder, laughing with a will.

– Aha that's true... But Hiccup could have make it for you?

The tone that Heather had used was full of innuendo. Astrid blushed slightly.

– No, Hiccup has more important things to do than making me an axe…

– Hum hum... What's up with you two? the brunette insisted.

The question had disturbed her, especially because of the recent events. She was hesitating to bring this up to her friend, even though she was aware of the young girl's feelings towards the young Viking. Facing the blonde' silence, Heather continued:

– Are you hiding something from me? she said, eyes half-shut.

Astrid showed a surprised head but, deep down, she was not that surprised, Heather was not her best friend for nothing.

– Well okay… she breathed. But you promise me that you will tell no one?

– I swear! the brunette exclaimed, a hand up and the other on her chest.

So Astrid lowered her head frowning brow to brow, then she finally raised her head, the cheeks all red.

– Hiccup and me, we… we kissed…

The young Berserker could not hold back her to shout of joy.

– But it's awesome! Heather exclaimed. So you two are a thing now?

– No…

– What do you mean, « no »? she practically choke herself.

The young Hofferson said nothing, embarrassed. So the beautiful brunette came around and decided that she would go about it differently to know what was going with her friends.

– All right, she acquiesced. Let's go prepare our trainings, will you?

Astrid nodded and they went back to the common block.

Soon the evening came and the dragon riders rejoined their respective huts. Heather was spending her nights in Astrid's hut now.

Hence, the days took turns in the Dragon's edge. The days were rhythmed by the isle's patrols and the flies, but it was especially the girls' trainings that were kept them busy most of their time. Besides, they shared the role to lead the exercises.

This day, it was Heather who directed the operations. It had been already two weeks that the dragon riders were performing those exercises so they were familiar with this daily routine. The young woman positioned herself in front of the entire group, ready to give her instructions.

– Today: teamwork. I want to make you work in cooperation and this, no matter your partner…

– Can we choose the teams? Fishlegs asked.

The brunette considered him with a weary tune, then a smile occurred across her face.

– Of course not, otherwise, it wouldn't be much fun… she replied sardonically.

Fishlegs lowered his head, disappointed. Astrid gave her friend an inquiring look, wary.

– So… You Snotlout, you will go with Tuffnut, as for you Fishlegs, it will be with Ruffnut.… That means that Hiccup and Astrid, you will work together! Heather exclaimed.

The young woman was bearing a satisfied smile to the great displeasure of the pretty blonde. Astrid was far to find this funny and she gave a stink eye to the interested. No doubt, she did it on purpose.

– Is there a problem Astrid?

The young Viking twitched at the dig addressed by Dagur's sister. She didn't expect that she will ask the question. Hiccup put an hand on her shoulder.

– I can team up with Fishlegs if you prefer, the young man offered her.

Astrid blushed slightly and shook her head negatively, she looked up at Heather.

– There is no problem, she said deliberately.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. So Heather began again to speak, proud of her action.

– Well, now that the teams are made, I will be able to explain you in what this training will consist. So…

She paused and she squatted to take something on the ground, these were ropes.

– I will take this ropes to attach you together and since this moment, you will have to do all the exercises together and in no case you will have to detach yourself, you understand me? the young berserker declared.

– I hope that it's a joke?! Ruffnut expressed.

– Not in the least and you should be used to it right now, honey, Heather whistled.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, waiting for the next.

– So here's how this goes: you will realize a course elaborated by myself in the woods, right here in the Edge. Next, you will take one of your dragons in order to move towards the isle of the changewings. Once there, you will have to go unnoticed and to become one with nature. You will sleep there and you must build a shelter. Oh and by the way, I hid an axe on the isle… The winner team will be the one who will bring me back this axe! she declared with enthusiasm and a wry smile.

– Ah it gets interesting… Astrid said.

– Don't get you hopes up, Astrid. You have no chance against the team Tufflout! Snotlout argued.

– We will see about that Snotlout… Astrid replied.

– Stop ! Calm down, that's not a competition! Hiccup exclaimed.

– Actually, you're off the reservation Hiccup… Heather laughed.

The young Viking sighed before slapping voluntarily his temple.

The explanations having been made, the competition could begin. They followed Heather in the woods riding their dragons. Once there, she invited each team to attach themselves with the feet and to approach the course.

– Well, now that you're all attached with your partner, let us move on to serious things…

She pointed the finger at the course.

– I will give you sacks of grain that you will have to carry with you during the entire duration of the course. The speed race begin now, step back into a lane.

She deposited two sacks behind each team and turned back.

– Ready… she began.

– I got a bad feeling… Hiccup gasped.

– It's okay… Astrid tried to reassure him with a smile.

– Steady?

– We'll burst you! Tuffnut called out.

– Don't be silly! his sister retorted.

– Go! Heather exclaimed.

They soared all at once on the course. Fortunately, they were enough discarded from each others to not touch themselves. Otherwise, it would have been a carnage… Quickly, Tuffnut and Snotlout got the lead, closely followed by Hiccup and Astrid that had trouble nevertheless to catch up with them, due to the young man's leg that lacked them, especially as they were attached by their feet.

– I'm sorry Astrid, I can hardly go faster… he said by designating his metallic leg.

– Don't worry Hiccup, we will catch them later… Help me to climb up, here, there.

The two friends were pulling together as best they can, thankfully for us, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were far behind us due to some disagreements…

– Hurry up Fishlegs! You don't move at all! Go! the twin exclaimed.

– I do my best… he said, breathless.

The poor Fishlegs had trouble to keep the pace imposed by the Heather's course that was too physical for him.

Hiccup and Astrid finally reached the end of the course, after climbing into trees, above wooden logs, beneath tunnels made by soil and even after crawling in the mud, their two sacks in hands. They were delayed but they could catch it in the air. They deposited their sacks behind Heather, then, Hiccup whistled Toothless who landed pronto.

They mounted him and flew away very faster toward the isle of the changewings.

…

– This is a good place as any, Astrid noted.

They were arrived in the isle and were choosing a place to establish their camp.

– It's perfect Astrid. Can we go to swim in the river now?

The blonde laughed, they were really ridiculous with all this mud on us. So much so that they were losing all credibility. The young man started to laugh in his turn, he lowered its head by shaking it, amused.

– Come on, he declared in raising it.

– Aha very funny…

The young man slapped his head again, realising what he just said.

– Sorry, I forgot…

They laughed once more and ran towards the creek, then they jumped inside. They cleaned themselves even if the bath became quickly a game for us. Firstly, it was to who splashed the other the more, then to drown the other, during a short time of course. After having a good fun in the water and now wet to the skin, they went search some woods to make fire. They had no trouble to find ones.

They were now sat, next to each other, on a log, trying to make fire.

– Blow on it! Yeah like that, Astrid uttered.

The flames were glowing with heat, they will can dry themselves at the fire as well as boil the fishes that they had all the same managed to take throughout their aquatic games.

– Heather has really crazy ideas… Hiccup said.

– It's obvious… Chaining us like that, to be sure that we will work as a team, I'd never have thought of that… Especially because it is rather disabling, the young girl answered.

– Sorry to be a drag…

– No… I say that in the sense that it makes the ordeal even more complicated! she exclaimed.

The young man turned towards her.

– So it doesn't bother you to be with me?

He had said that in a serious tone.

– What? No of course not. Why would it bother me? the young woman wondered.

– I don't know… You were quite distant lately.

– That's true that I've been really busy with the trainings to elaborate in order to teach the defenders of the wing's techniques to the group… So that's maybe why you had this impression…

– I'm not talking about that Astrid… he said by scratching the back of his head, blushing slightly.

She had understood what he meant but she didn't have the time to answer that he already continued:

– I'm talking about what happened at the defenders of the wing's isle.

Astrid's cheeks took suddenly a pink hue.

– Hiccup… she began.

– I know that you don't want to talk about that but Astrid, pleased, I need to understand… why you reacted like that… I mean, you and me, we…

– Hiccup, pleased, you know it, I don't like to talk about this kind of things…

– But we have to Astrid! I need to know what you feel by your side!

– But I enjoy our relation like that…

– What are you afraid of? he wondered.

This personal attack made the young woman angry, the Hofferson were fearless.

– Me, afraid? I'm not afraid of anything or someone ! she exclaimed.

– Yes you are or you'd be talking.

– Come on Hiccup, you don't understant that if I say to you what I feel about you, it will change our relation forever?!

It just came out, Hiccup beared a lovely wry smile.

– That means that you feel something about me ?

The blonde had no choice but to approve what he was saying.

– Of course I feel something about you, you dork.

He smiled again and took her hand.

– So explain to me in what it's a problem if I say to you that I feel exactly as you do?

Astrid's eyes widened of surprise at the young man's revelation.

– I'm afraid of the gang's reaction, she finally confessed.

Indeed, the young girl was terrified by what the others will think about them but especially about herself, she didn't want to be regarded as a sentimental.

– But we don't have to tell them, at least for now, the young man smiled.

Astrid smiled at this remark, it was a perspective that she liked well. They will be able to live their love completely without the glance of others on them.

– Okay, she approved.

They contemplated themselves, eye to eye, immersing deep in their souls. They were litteraly devouring themselves with their eyes. Their faces approached before they even knew what was happening. Their hands ended up hung from each other's bodies before they even thought it. They closed their eyes and their lips brushed themselves then caressed themselves and finally found themselves in a shared kiss. They continued to play with their lips a little while before they looked at each other again. They smiled at each other but amorously this time.

The evening continued like that and they finally eat the fishes that they had caught earlier in the day while discussing. Then, it was time to go to bed, they lied down on the fresh grass and Hiccup invited Astrid to stick to him. So she fell asleep, her head upon Hiccup's chest with him embracing her, after delivering an "I love you" to his intention. To which he answered: "I love you too" by kissing her on her forehead.

When they woke up, they had practically forgotten the training that they were in.

– Good morning Milady, Hiccup said to the blonde intention when she opened her eyes.

– 'morning… Astrid answered, half wide awake.

– It is not all that, but we should maybe go get this axe, what do you think?

The young girl stood up suddenly, entirely awake, and she smiled at the interested.

– Maybe… But only if you succeed to run after me!

Hiccup, caught off guard, had trouble to follow her in her crazy race at the beginning, then he finally took the rhythm. Behind him, the young Viking was laughing like a kid. He was getting tired so when they arrived inside the forest, the young boy had her fall backwards by pushing her. So he find himself on her.

– Hiccup! But did you did it deliberately? she laughed.

– Yes, he replied, incredulous.

She observed him with a wry smile and he leaned towards her to kiss her more deeply this time. When they separated themselves, they saw something shining to sun, it was an axe.

– Hiccup! Look, it's the axe! Astrid exclaimed.

However, voices resounded on the other side of the bush behind wich they were, it was Fishlegs and Ruffnut. The newest couple moved as fast they could in order to escape their friends' view.

– Fishlegs! Here! Ruffnut shouted.

For a half-second, Hiccup and Astrid thought that they were speaking about us but the twin was actually talking about the axe nearby.

– We found it Fishlegs! We found it!

– Yeah! Great!

– It's time to reap the rewards! Come on!

She took him with her and they pulled away from the place where the two young people were.

– That was close… Astrid sighed.

Hiccup looked at her with an air of amusement and they started to laugh.

One back in the Edge, Heather complimented the two winners after that everybody cast off its partner.

– I can't believe that! Us defeated by them! Snotlout moaned.

– What can I say? Rufflegs' team is the best! Mouhaha! Ruffnut taunted him.

He gave a long sigh of exasperation.

The competition had seemed reconcile Fishlegs and Ruffnut too to the great displeasure of Heather who blamed herself for putting them together. Moreover, this enabled Hiccup and Astrid to not be discovered since Heather was more concerned by this story than theirs.

The two teenagers had maybe not won this competition but what they had won was worth than all the axes in the world.

The days took turns at the Dragon's Edge and Hiccup and Astrid got closer and closer every new training. Now they were meeting up on the sly regularly and Heather was the only one to know about their relation. Astrid had finally told her. At least that way she was helping them to keep it a secret.

– Tonight at my hut, after dark? Hiccup asked to Astrid.

– No problem, the beautiful blonde replied by kissing him on the nose. See you later.

She flew away on Stormfly's back, letting a Hiccup happier than ever.


	3. Part three

**_Oh my gods! It's finally done! Sorry for the wait but I had a hard time to translate it! It's not perfect but I hope you'll like it!_**

 ** _Be careful, nsfw at the end!_**

 ** _See you soon for the next and end part!_**

* * *

 ** _Part three_**

– Have you got everything you need? I asked.

– Yeah that's good! Heather assured.

She took her bag and come out of my hut to join me.

– Ah Astrid… I can't believe that I'm going to spend Snoggletog with you on Berk! The pretty brunette exclaimed.

– Me either! I'm so excited! I added.

– So am I!

We moved towards the common quarters where the others were waiting for us in discussing.

– Otherwise, you know what you're getting Hiccup? Heather said with a mischievous tune.

I gave her a brief look before shaking my head.

– You never stop, do you?

In answer to this, she stuck out her tongue accompanied by a wink. Then all of a sudden, a voice raised from the common room:

– Tuff! Ruff! Stop! Enough with your stupidities! There's no way to bring Smidvarg and all his gang on Berk! Detach them immediately! Hiccup shouted.

– But Hiccup, we cannot leave them alone so long! They're going to be lost without us! Tuffnut moaned.

– In addition, they would have been a great hitch! Ruffnut added.

Hiccup looked at them in massing his nose.

– I'm dreaming…

– Come on, do what Hiccup told you, Fishlegs intervened.

The twins looked at him, then, to the irritation of the two friends, they ended to buckle, not without difficulty, and they did.

– Ah girls, you are here! Fishlegs exclaimed when he saw the two best friends we were, arrived.

Hiccup suddenly lifted his head and a smile emerged on his face when he noticed me.

– Astrid… he said in approaching me.

Heather gave a look to Fishlegs, inviting him to leave us alone.

– Well, us, we're going to fix the twins! Heather informed.

– Yeah thanks… Go see how Snotlout is doing too while you're at it!

– No problem Hiccup!

So they faded away and we found ourselves alone together. I put my hands behind his neck in putting my face close to his and I kissed him on the mouth.

– I missed you… I whispered.

Hiccup had a little laugh.

– You know, it has not been a while since the last time we saw each other…

I smiled.

– I'm so happy that we finally offer ourselves some vacation time!

– Yeah it's true that we really need it, especially considering the concentration level of the gang lately…

– Hiccup… I already told you, we are your soldiers but we are also humans and we have a limit, and when this limit is passed, we need to gather our strength to work.

– Yeah you're right.

I raised his chin.

– Above all, I want you to forget all this story during our holidays. Focus essentially on the good moments that we're going to live, okay? I insisted.

He sighed behind my determined tune.

– Okay…

So I put my hand on his shoulder by smiling.

That's when Snotlout and the twins arrived, followed by Heather and Fishlegs.

– So are we going or what? Snotlout was getting impatient.

Hiccup, who had taking my hand in his, released it carefully so that our hands separated themselves in a caress, while addressing me a tender smile.

– If everybody is ready, we can go, he said in turning to the group.

The gang agreed and we mounted our reptiles to fly away in the direction of Berk.

…

– Here he is! Stoik exclaimed when he saw his son arrive.

So we went down from our dragons to join him on the great place. The chief took Hiccup in his arms before embraced him very harder.

– Welcome home, Son.

We were welcomed in true heroes on our isle, true special guests. It was true that it has been a while that we hadn't come home… A banquet has been organised for our come back and the entire village took advantage. It has been a long time that we didn't celebrate like that! We ended the party very late in the night.

The days pursued and were rhythmed by the banquets, the sneak-out with Hiccup and the groundwork for Snoggletog. That reminded me that I still didn't find a gift for Hiccup… What do I buy someone with everything? Because it was true that there was not much that Hiccup didn't have and he loved what was useful for him but most of the time, when he really needed something, he made it by himself… So why bother? I will have to rack my brain if I really wanted to find a gift worthy of the name. But it was not today that I could think about it… Indeed, we had decided to go sledding in the high plains covered by snow. We would have fun and it might make us feel better in our dragons' absence. Because yes, they were gone two days ago in order to achieve their maternal annual duty.

So it was with a heavy heart that we went to the high plains of Berk to have a little fun in the snow.

– Last one in is an old rotten fish! Ruffnut exclaimed.

Everybody started to run in order to catch her except Hiccup who was staying behind:

– It is not a speed race!

I laughed, after all this years, he still had trouble to accept that the competition between us occurred in everything we began. Heather finally won the race against an angry Ruffnut.

– Come on Ruff, it's not that bad… Heather tried to reassure her.

The twin blew up and sent a snowball right in the Berserker's face.

– Tell me about it!

– You want to play like that? Fine.

She sent her a snowball in her turn. So a snowball's big battle occurred between us and very quickly, the girls targeted the boys and vice versa. I never laughed so much in my life. We had fun to send tones of snowballs like projectiles in protecting us behind the small snow's walls that we made gradually during the game. I evidently kept focus on Hiccup and him too.

– Come on girls, get out from your frozen wall! Hiccup exclaimed.

– You speak, they are too afraid to go out! Tuffnut added.

Heather, Ruffnut and me finally went out from our hideout in bombarding guys with snowballs that we were making this whole time. So they started to run in all the directions and I went after Hiccup. He didn't have any ammunition on him so I could beat him easily especially since I ran faster than him.

– Astrid, stop! Astrid! he protested.

I had a giggle, he made me laugh so hard in begging me like that. He couldn't take it anymore and was moving more and more slowly, I finally throw myself at him, burst out laughing and out of breath.

– AH! Astrid! he growled.

I couldn't stop laughing, he finally joined me in embracing me whereas we were spread over the snow. We ended to stop laughing but while I was going to stand up, he took my hand and made me fall on him without realised me.

– Let me go! I moaned in laughing.

– No, he said in keeping himself from laughing.

– Hiccup!

– You had been a bad girl…

Before I reacted, he had made us roll into the snow so that he found himself over me, his hands were taking mine so that I couldn't move.

– And now, you're mine… he said in kissing me on the nose.

– Stupid dork… I breathed.

He furrowed his brow, then he leaned close to me, realising my hands to put his behind my head that he raised to him. So he closed his eyes and his face approached mine, his lips finding mine and we kissed.

– Hiccup! Astrid!

I forget that the others were here! Hiccup helped me to stand up and we realized that we were far from the group. We had practically gone down the valley whereas the others had stayed up. We began to bounce back but Hiccup, who was behind me, slipped with his metallic foot and pulled me down with him. So we flew down at full speed what we had just climbed. And while we thought that we were about to draw up, I felt the snow gave under our weight. We didn't have the time to understand what happened that I found myself over Hiccup in a crack that was tall as three like us. We stood up and we started to call the others so that they could find us and get us out of here but we were too far from us so they couldn't hear a sound of our voices.

– We need to approach the top of the crack so that they could hear us! I exclaimed.

– Okay but how do we do that? Hiccup asked, incredulous.

– Give me a boost, you idiot!

So he kneeled and put his right hand below his left one so that I can take place. I moved and positioned my feet in his hands. So he made me climb at all once. I started to shout « Help » in order to make the others moved their asses for us but I barely had time to say that three times that Hiccup collapsed under my weight. To our great surprise, we didn't only find ourselves over each other again in our fall but we also slipped on the ice before fall in a newest crack more profound that the last one. I screamed in falling apart over Hiccup.

– Oh Astrid, are you okay? he scurried to ask me.

I suddenly stood up.

– None of this would have happened if you have stopped yourself to look at my beautiful posterior… I answered curtly.

He shook his head, seemed offended.

– I would never have dared.

I looked at him, sporting a smirk.

– Sure…

I approached him and helped him to stand up.

– Doesn't it remind you something all that? Hiccup asked me.

I smiled. He was referring to a winter where, after we raced with our dragons, an avalanche occurred and we had ended in a crack with our dragons. We hugged instinctively this day.

– Yeah, I said. Except that our dragons aren't here to get us out of here…

– So I can be happy about bringing this with me this morning.

He showed his fire sword.

– I can't believe it, you brought your inferno here? I wondered.

He agreed with the head, then he moved to the tip of the cavity in taking my hand. With his sword, he drew a door in the wall of ice that we pushed to blast our way out. So we continued like that until we went out of the lanes of ice to finally find ourselves in Berk's undergrounds.

– Good game! I exclaimed, recognizing this familiar places.

Indeed, we had trained us a lot in those undergrounds dug by the Whispering Deaths at the beginning of the Dragon academy. Firmly, all this adventure was bringing up lot of memories.

– What are you thinking? Hiccup asked me, ceasing me in my minds.

I gave him a smile, my hand still was in his.

– Oh nothing…It's just all this places… It reminds me the time when we were still carefree teenagers who were dreaming about change the world… I finally confessed, a kick in the chest. A time when we didn't have fearsome adversary to face, I concluded.

I don't know what made me so emotive all of sudden. Hiccup took me in his arms in stroking my hairs.

– I'm sure that this entire story will have an end soon Astrid.

He turned back slightly to take my face in his hands and looked at me right in the eyes.

– Until then, let's just stick to what you told me before we left the Edge: we focused on the great moments, he said in smiling, the nose redden by cold.

He was so cute. And say that I was doing all the contrary of what I prescribe us!

– Yes you're right, I agreed. Live in the moment.

So we pursued our way in the undergrounds of Berk and we enjoyed the moment me and him.

This little mishap occupied us a good part of the afternoon so when we finally find the village's way, the night had already fallen. When we arrived in the Great Hall to install ourselves to eat with the others, the gang rushed on us.

– My Thor, you're back! Fishlegs exclaimed, relieved.

– Where have you been? Snotlout asked.

– We look all over for you! Ruffnut said with indignation.

– We've been worried about not see you come back! Heather added.

– No that's wrong, I have not worried, Tuffnut interfered.

The others gave him a black look.

– Do you want me to remind you the scene you've made when we were looking for them but we didn't found them? his sister asked him. He imagined all possible and imaginable scenarios about you!

She tried to imitate his brother:

– "Okay but what if we never see them again?" "Maybe they were kidnapped by Viggo!" "Or maybe the dragons take them with them!"

– Well okay, I have worried, that's true… the twin finally admitted.

So Hiccup and I started to laugh and soon, all the gang joined us in this general laugh. Then at dinner, we have told us the way we felt in this crack and how we succeeded to go out of it. The party pursued and we talked about this and that over feast.

Then, arrived the long-awaited night of Snoggletog. The entire village gave its all to organise the biggest banquet of the year. There were lovely garlands hung everywhere between the huts. The big tree, adorned with shields and decorations of all kinds, was hanging in the middle of the Great place. The kids were shaping dragons in the snow in waiting their come back. The ambiance was still festive, it was the rare moments when the tribe preferred have moments in group than fight.

When I arrived in the Great Hall with Heather, she was impressed by its decorations.

– Wow if I expected that! she exclaimed. Fortunately, we get ourselves all dolled up for the occasion! If not we would have been spot!

That's true that for once, I cared about my appearance. I was dressed with a long red tunic, dragging on the floor, adorned with a golden and red belt that went from my waist to my feet. As to Heather, she wore a long purple tunic akin to mine but with a golden and mauve belt, she had left her hair down. Heather stared at me for a second in smiling.

– You look beautiful Astrid, I'm sure that Hicccup is going to love it!

I started to blush, I was not used to wear dresses.

– Don't exaggerate Heather…He won't even notice…

– I hope you're joking? I didn't passed two hours this afternoon to make you this hairstyle for nothing! She said with indignation. I'm really proud of the final account by the way…

Indeed, Heather had passed the afternoon trying to imagine a new hairstyle for me. And she succeeded despite of my narrow tastes. She finally opted to a simple braid. In fact, she kept my small braid that get down from the top of my head and braided it with my hair like a full strand and she took them to put them in a long braid on the left side of my head. It was very nice after all and it changed me, I looked more mature like that.

All the gang ended to come in the Great Hall, we get compliments about our garments and it made me happy. However, I still didn't see Hiccup arrived and it worried me. I finally said to Heather that I was going to looking for him when he finally arrived, dressed with a beautiful green tunic from the colour of his eyes, a brown belt was surrounding his waist and a little fur was on his shoulders. So I ran for join him, he seemed concerned.

– Astrid! he exclaimed, annoyed.

– I was beginning to worry…

– Yeah… I know, I'm sorry. I was detained by my my father…

– What's wrong Hiccup?

Seeing that I figured his trouble, he scratched the back of his head in looking up at the sky, as if something bothered him.

– That's nothing Astrid…

– Don't play coy with me, Hiccup.

He sighed.

– Okay, all right, but promise me that you'll not get angry.

I frowned but finally agreed.

– Okay…

– In fact, my dad told me about you today because he was wondering about the nature of our relationship, all that… And he knew that there was something, he was not sure actually but… What I want to say is that we talked a lot and he finally concluded that you and me we…

– We? I encouraged him to pursue.

So he breathed deep.

– All right Astrid, what I'm trying to say is that my dad know for us.

I took a step back on the spot. It was still the Berk's chief. Stoïk the Vast knew about my relationship with his son! I finally recovered myself before panic, it was not so bad after all, Stoïk was Hiccup's father so it was normal that he told him.

– Are you okay Astrid? Hiccup finally asked me, seeing that I was not reacting.

– Yeah, it's all good. That's normal that you told him, it's your father.

– So you're not mad at me? Because we said that we kept that a secret so I had thought that…

I took his head inside my hands in smiling.

– Hiccup, stop, I said it was good.

So he smiled in his turn and made me rock in his arms.

– But tell me, you're very pretty tonight. I love your new hairstyle.

– Thanks, you're not so bad yourself.

We smiled at each other a new time before joining the others.

The Celtic music that resounded in the Great Hall was going perfectly with the village' state of mind. Everyone was in the joy and the good mood to be reunited around this big feast that was Snoggletog. But it was also the occasion for the youth to dance. Indeed, it has been a while that we had finished eating and we were drinking cider in discussing joyfully between us.

All at once, Hiccup emptied the rest of his glass at one gulp and he put it with strength on the table, then he grasped my hand and asked me: "Do you dance?". He so caught me off guard that I stayed mute behind his proposal. He surely took this for a "yes" because he lured me with him in the crowd of villagers who were dancing in the rhythm of this traditional music.

– But I do not know how to dance… I wispered.

– And you're telling it to me ? he said by appointing his metal leg.

I started to laugh and ended to get in the way. My two hands intertwined in his, we were playing with our feet. We finally get used to it and soon, the entire village formed a big round where we were taken to dance all together. We were holding little fingers and we raised them, then we lowered them in making small steps and turning collectively. Finally, we danced for a little while longer before returning alongside the others.

When midnight occurred, Hiccup and me were outside to take some air, just behind the Great Hall's door. There was a countdown and at zero, everyone wished a "Happy Snoggletog" in shouting, kissing and taking themselves in their arms. Gobber came along and, seeing us like that, he looked up to what was suspended above us and refocused his attention on us in glaring at us. So we instantly raised our look so we understood when we saw what it was: mistletoe. So Gobber slipped away and Hiccup approached me, took my waist and came to give me a little kiss on the lips.

Later in the night, while we were quietly discussing about this and that with our group, Hiccup stood up to leave us in explaining that he was tired and he was going to bed. Being into a conversation with Heather, I didn't have the time to wish him a goodnight that he had already left us before I noticed.

– What are you waiting for? the brunette shouted at me. Go catch him!

– What, you're not serious?

– Astrid…

I sighed, she was incorrigible.

– Well, good night everyone, see you tomorrow! I exclaimed before running after Hiccup.

I finally caught him before that he left for home. I put a hand on his shoulder.

– So you don't say me goodbye?

– Astrid? Oh I'm sorry, you seemed to have a good talk with Heather so I didn't want to bother you…

I smiled in shaking my head and he gave me a smile too. He took my hand.

– Do you come home to sleep tonight? he took the risk to ask.

– I don't know Hiccup… It's not like when we are on the Edge… There is your father…

It's true that I liked sleep with him in his hut when we were on the Edge but on Berk, it was not the same.

– You forgot that he already knows about us.

– Oh yes, that's true, I forget…

He looked at me, intensively, awaiting for my answer.

– What the heck, it's Snoggletog! I decided myself.

He started to laugh and we ran to his home, hand in hand.

We were presently bunked, against one another, in his small bed, warming each other mutually. He had passed his arm over my waist to maintain me against him and I had put my hands on his arm. I could feel his breath on my back.

Suddenly, I felt him move to be positioned above me a few centimetres from my face. So he lent to kiss me slowly on the lips, then we half-opened our mouths to give free rein to our tongues that didn't delay to intertwine, search for themselves and confuse themselves in an ardent kiss. We had been looking deeper into the pleasure in the mouth of the other by intensifying this passionate hugging that lasted for a little longer during which the caresses of our two tongues and our heavy breathing were fusing together in a delicious combination. Hiccup's hand turned out to be adventurous, passing from my underbelly to my panties, touching my pubic hair by the way, to come up to my sex and caress it. We kept kissing and then, he removed his hand and stopped our kiss to look into my eyes. So I looked at him and removed my top. We kissed again and then, he asked me to remove my pants so I drew on my leggings and my panties to remove them in a same move while looking at him. He kissed me once more before removing his top too. Then he get down his head above my belly and put his fingers under a sore point of my sex that he started to caress a little bit before penetrating me with his fingers. First he did in-and-out with it gently, then he asked me if I liked it. I answered him "Yes… Very…". So he gained confidence and he alternated with caressing my hotspot and penetrating me with his fingers faster and faster. I pushed little cries, some "Ah…" of satisfaction so much what he was doing was for me a newest and pleasant sensation. He also left some love bites at the level of my crotch. Then he pursued his sequencing and more he was going and more it felt good. So he asked me if I wanted more and I replied "Yes". Hiccup rolled me in his bed to exchange our places, now I was on him. He penetrated me again with two fingers this time and we were kissing in the same time, it was very pleasing. Finally, we ended to recover our initial places and he asked me to remove the strip that was hiding my chest. So I did and he came to touch my boobs carefully, then he kissed them successively meanwhile I was leaving kisses on his face. He finally came suck my left nipple while my hands were losing themselves in his hairs and I was chewing his ear.

So he raised his head from my breast and kissed me once more before asking me if I want us to go further. In answer to this, I asked him to remove his pants. So he did. We kissed again and I felt something hard rubbing its length on my inner thigh. I realized that it was his sex. He ended to lower it a little and his tip came caress my sex's entrance.

– Are you ready?

I acquiesced with a nod and he sank into me slowly. Together, we held our breath and then, he started to move. He leaned over me and we kissed avidly while he was doing what I was calling his "in-out" and I was accompanying each of his moves like when he was doing it with his fingers except that it was harder. We pursued our lovemaking, him over me, kissing, with this toing and froing's moves more and more intense and fast, a little while longer before slumping, submerged by the spasm that had animated us throughout the duration of this approved act, full and satisfied.

When I woke up on the morning, barely healed from my emotions of the last night, I noticed that Hiccup was not in his bed with me. I wanted to get up but I realized that I was still nude beneath the sheets and I tried to find my panties but I couldn't recover them. So I took Hiccup's top that was on the floor and put it on, it arrived at the limit of my butt, that might do the trick.

So I went down and discovered my boyfriend, all smiles, hiding something behind his back.

– What the…?

– Happy Snoggletog Astrid! he exclaimed in handing me the object he had behind his back.

I stayed stunned in front of my gift.

– I can't believe it Hiccup… You've made this double-axe for me?

– I knew that you wanted one since a long time so…

I jumped in his arms.

– Oh thanks Hiccup! Thank you so much!

– Oh that's nothing you know…

I abruptly realized something; with everything that happened to us, I had forgotten an essential thing: his gift!

– Oh no… What stupid I am… I don't have any gift for you… I'm so sorry Hiccup…

I lowered my head, shameful. He raised it and smiled by declaring:

– Astrid, the night I had with you is worth much more than all the gifts in the world…

He had said that with so much sincerity, that meant a lot to me. So I put my arms behind his neck and kissed him feverishly. He grasped my ass, realizing that I had no panties and said:

– That's true that your bum is pretty Miss Hofferson, but that's not a reason to show it to everyone!

I gave him a punch in the ribs, just like old times, and we started to laugh. The door opened on our morning good mood. However, the head that occurred didn't seem to be as happy as we were.

– Heather?

She seemed fearful as if something worried her. She was not in her normal state or else she would have necessarily formulated some undertones but nothing. I approached her.

– Heather, what is it?

She looked at us successively, then with a shaky hand, she handed a paper.

– It's a letter from Dagur…


	4. Part four

**_Oh my dear gods..._**

 ** _This is the longest chapter I ever write! That's why the translation took so much time! Nevermind, I hope you'll like it and give me your opinions on it because it's very important to me! Indeed, this chapter will be my thoughts on RTTE's end so I need your advice!_**

 ** _I was very happy to share this fic with you!_**

 ** _See you soon!_**

* * *

« _Heather,_

 _If you read my previous letter, I can't imagine the way you are now after found this one. Indeed, I am not dead Heather. During the battle, Viggo's men took me prisoner. I'm writing you because being close to them has allowed me to access some information. Then, I know that the Grimborn's brothers are planning a great blow soon._

 _Don't be fooled._

 _Besides, I'm sincerely sorry for letting you wonder so long. Please, forgive me._

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _Dagur._ »

That's what Dagur's letter stated. After reading it carefully, Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other. The blond came next to the brown girl and put her arms around her.

– Oh Heather...

When they put an end at their embrace, Astrid kept a hand around Heather's shoulder. Hiccup looked at the girls, looking a bit peaky.

– I admit that I don't know what to say… He said.

Heather smiled faintly, tears in her eyes.

– Then, don't say anything.

In answer, he took her in his arms too.

* * *

...

– Dagur is alive?! Fishlegs sreamed.

Heather was sitting at the table with the group that was displaying a perplexed expression.

– But that's awesome! Tuffnut exclaimed.

Everybody turned its head to him.

– What? That's good news, doesn't it?

Heather breathed.

– Of course Tuff but... she began.

– But what? he answered.

The brown girl gave a look to Hiccup.

– And what if it was a trap Tuffnut, you thought about it? asked Hiccup.

The twin lowered his head.

– We must bear in mind that Viggo likes to play. He might as well have made someone do this letter... Unfortunately, we can't be sure of anything. I'm sorry Heather but we can't take the risk of rescuing him, he ended to say by looking at her.

Astrid came put a compassionate hand on her friend's shoulder. But she got up from the table.

– I think that I should rest a little…

– I'm coming with you, Astrid announced.

Heather turned back to her friend.

– That's nice of you Astrid but I think that I need to be alone…

So she let the girl go and the gang looked at her pulling away, helpless.

– We have to do something! Fishlegs outraged.

– I'm with Fishlegs for once. We can't just let her go away like that in knowing that his brother is maybe alive, out there, in the hands of Viggo! Snotlout blew up.

– But that's exactly the point Snotlout…There's this "maybe" and I won't let you take this risk, the future Berk's chief concluded.

So everybody hushed and the meal pursued.

The days passed and the dragons resurfaced soon with a whole flock of newborns that the village didn't wait to care of. The year-end celebrations being passed, it was time to the dragon's trainers to join the Edge and resume their activities to the great displeasure of Stoïk who was very sad to see them leave again.

– Be careful and do not take part in a losing battle, you understand me Hiccup?

– Yes Dad, don't worry about us.

– Take care of yourself, Son.

– You too, Dad. Come on, we take off! He declared, directing the whole group.

So they drew up to the Dragon's Edge, more hurried than ever to go back but with a silent Heather.

The journey seemed extremely long and tiring to them so much that the tension was palpable on the band but Hiccup not paid attention. It was finally Astrid who did something about it by going talk to Heather.

– Ok that's enough now Heather, out with it!

– There's nothing to say.

The blond girl looked at her with obstinacy by frowning but the other lowered her eyes.

– Pleased Heather, the young girl insisted.

– No Astrid, it's not necessary. Hiccup took its decision and he will not change his mind so the debate is closed.

The young man girlfriend sighed.

– Oh pleased Heather, don't be mad at me like that, it's not my fault! Astrid exclaimed.

– Of course, I know that but the point is that if I ask you to come with me in order to search my brother, would you come with me?

Astrid couldn't look straight.

– That's what I thought. Whatever happens, you'll be in his direction because you love him and that's normal. I'm not the one who would reproach you that but the reality is that. I'm alone and so is Dagur.

– Heather, don't believe that. You do think that if someday he get it wrong, I'll be sure to tell him. And even if I love him, that won't stop me. No. In contrast, we've already hide things to him and I will never do it again. It almost destroyed our relationship.

The brown sketched a smile.

– See? You care about him more than anyone else! So put yourself in my place a little! My brother is maybe alive, kept by Viggo and his men, left to his own devices... If it was Hiccup out there what would you do, in Thor's name?!

– I… Astrid began.

– Hey! Look! It looks like a message! Fishlegs noticed.

Without realizing, they were already on the Edge and Fishlegs had just noted a letter was hanging around a terrible terror's neck. He came next to him and took the note.

– What does it say Fishlegs? Hiccup asked.

After reading meticulously the letter, the intellectual made a brief summary of it to the interested:

– It's Mala, the Defenders of the wing needs help…

– What does she say exactly?

– She says that : « […] Viggo Grimborn's men are there, they surround us. We won't be able to hold out. We need backup. Come quickly. […] » That's what she says.

The young chief gets a look at the letter and declared:

– Ok guys, we're going to help them, get ready to...

And that was all Heather had to hear to be offended.

– I can't believe it, you're going to help her like that, without condition! And what makes you think that it is not a trap?!

– Heather… he began.

– Give it up Hiccup, go ahead, go join her because she needs you so badly! She blew up.

The pretty brown moved away, furious.

– I'll stay with her, that way if it's a trap, there will be two of us to defend the Edge, Astrid offered before following her.

– Are you sure it's all right? Hiccup asked.

– Don't worry Hiccup, go on.

Astrid felt like Hiccup wanted to add something but he came around.

The dragons' riders left the two girls on the Dragon's Edge, drawing up at full speed towards the Defenders of the wing's isle.

– What's going on here? Snotlout wondered.

They landed in the middle of Mala's folk. The crowd seemed surprised. The Defenders of the wing's chief appeared in the middle of the assembly.

– Hiccup Haddock, what do I owe this pleasure?

– What does that supposed to mean? Snotlout requested.

– Excuse me but what message are you talking about?

– She's kidding us! Snotlout started to annoy himself.

– Except if she is not the one who sent it… Hiccup pronounced.

– What? You've lost me guys… the twin whinged.

– This is not complicated Tuff, it means that we've fallen into a Viggo's trap, Ruffnut informed.

– Again?! Tuffnut exclaimed.

– Does anyone can explain me what's going on? Mala intervened.

Fishlegs pulled the letter received earlier off and handed it to the isle's queen:

– Here's the message we received from you.

The short haired woman browsed it with interest before saying:

– Obviously, this message is a fake. I would never have named "men" these sort of rats that work for Viggo, they're hunters, nothing more and nothing less.

In his own, Hiccup was trying to give sense to the situation that was playing behind him without feeling concerned. Then, after a time to reflect, it was like everything became clear of a sudden. While all the others were being nervous about the subject, he articulated his girlfriend's name.

– We need to go back! They're in danger! the young man called out.

– What are you talking about, Hiccup? Fishlegs questioned.

– The girls! Astrid. Heather. They're in danger! It's a trap! Viggo will be all over them! On the Edge! We need to go, now.

– But why would Viggo want to attack them? Snotlout asked.

– I don't know yet but we'll soon find out. Ok everybody, we take off!

So they flew away quickly in the opposite direction, abandoning Mala in the way.

– How could I fall into the trap again? Hiccup blew up.

– It's true that it's getting to be a bit much, Tuffnut admit.

The Stoïk' son addressed a sad look to his friend, undone. The others gave him a dark look, full of blames.

– It's gonna be okay Hiccup, we're talking about Heather and Astrid, Fishlegs added quickly.

However, the young man didn't seem reassured about it. On the contrary, his stomach hurt him because of how much he was scared for them. He will blame himself his whole life if ever something happened to them.

But when they sighted the Edge away, they already knew it was too late. Viggo' ships were encircling the isle and there was no sign of the girls over the skyline. They approached their headquarter, that's when he saw them, that he saw her, firmly chained to a mast's vessel of them. She was struggling, trying to overcome her cords, giving kick to anybody who tried to bar her from doing it but when she saw him, she stopped any dissenting activity.

– Hiccup! she screamed.

– Astrid! Are you okay? he called out.

– It's a trap Hiccup! Don't…

The dragon hunters' chief had put his hand on the girl's delicate mouth.

– I forbid you to touch her! Hiccup shouted.

Toothless uttered a growl that was more than threatening.

– My dear Hiccup, we've been waiting for you… and your night fury, Viggo giggled.

The young boy frowned.

– Toothless? What do you want Viggo?

– What I want? Him of course! And the lens of this dear Heather...

So the brown appeared alongside of Viggo, held by the guards. He grabbed her by the chin, smiling and released her.

– It's that simple.

– But what lens is he talking about Heather? Hiccup wondered. And why would you even need Toothless?

– Hiccup, you know as well as I do how the Dragon Eye works so I don't doubt that you'll find the answer by yourself.

Hiccup didn't take more than two seconds to understand.

– You're looking for night furies?! But why? For what purpose?

– This is none of your business my boy. Now, be both reasonable and give me what I ask for.

– Or what?

– How dare you ask this question dear Hiccup? Ryker!

So Viggo's brother positioned himself behind Astrid and put his cutting weapon under the young girl's neck.

– No! Hiccup shouted.

– And as for you, Heather, didn't you keep the hope deep inside yourself of finding your brother one day?

Heather and Hiccup looked at each other, petrified. Viggo gave a head sign to one of his henchmen. Two men went out with a prisoner whose face was hidden by a burlap sack. This one was floundering but the men were maintaining him firmly. The chief of the dragon hunters gave them a new head sign. They bared the prisoner's face.

– Dagur...? Heather murmured in a quivering voice.

Hiccup was wide eyed.

– Here is the deal. The lens and the night fury for this dear Astrid and Dagur.

Heather turned her head towards Hiccup.

– I'm sorry Hiccup.

– Heather...

The brown left the lens into Viggo Grimborn's hands.

– Wise decision, young lady. Let him go.

Dagur was released and arrived into his sister's arms in an affectionate embrace.

– Well, what are you waiting for, Hiccup Haddock? You really want to make me kill your friend in front of you, right now? Ryker!

His brother reduced the margin that existed between the girl's neck and his sword. It was too much, the Grimborn were going too far.

– All right Viggo, you win…

But he didn't have the time to finish his sentence. Against all odds, the night fury came roaring in the form of a shockwave which led the whole ship crew and the Grimborn's brothers to find themselves on the ground. He came next to Astrid with his loyal rider on his back and the latter using his flaming sword to burn the blonde's cords. She climed on Toothless' back and he took off, trying to esacape the men who were already trying to get him back.

– Catch him! Viggo shouted.

They were flying above water when the dragon was finally kept in their nets. So Hiccup and Astrid fell into the sea without having time to take their breath. They went out on the surface soon to see the sad sight of the capture of the boy's best friend. Toothless gave him a sad look.

– Toothless!

– Goodbye Hiccup, I was pleased to know you, Viggo declared.

So the boats pulled away from the Edge, leaving bewildered riders. Hiccup slimmed his fist on the water. Astrid put a comforting hand on his left shoulder. So his gaze felled on her. He sketched a smile with mixed feelings but he was relieved.

– Oh Astrid, thanks Thor, you're all right! he exclaimed by taking her in his arms. I was so worried about you...

...

Viggo gone, the gang was just recovering. He had taken Toohtless with him. The questions about his intentions piled up in the riders' head but they couldn't think about that yet. Dagur had returned. It was as if he had cheated death from their point of view. Heather was in shock, like everyone, but she rejoiced in his brother's comeback into the land of the living. So this is what the riders were doing, they celebrated. Everybody except Astrid. The latter went isolating in her room without anybody knowing why.

– But tell us, we all thought you were dead! Fishlegs exclaimed.

– We saw you disappeared in the smoke! Tuffnut affirmed.

– How did you manage to stay alive? Snotlout asked.

– Actually, when I threw myself into the burning ships with Shattermaster, the men of Viggo didn't kill us, they captured us and since I'm their prisoner. I don't know what happened to my dragon.

– So the letter I received, it was from you?

– You received my letter? Dagur wondered.

– Yes and the one you left before you go...

– Heather…

– I know that you didn't kill our father.

The redhead smiled and took his sister in his arms again. Hiccup was watching the scene with interest, he had been right to give his trust to his old enemy. That's when he noticed Astrid's absence.

– Dinner's almost ready! Heather exclaimed.

– Start without me, I'll check on Astrid, Hiccup stated.

– I think she got into her hut, take a look, the brown informed.

On the advice of Heather, the boy moved towards the Astrid's hut. He knocked. No one was answering so he decided to step in. The girl was lying on her bed, turning her back to the young boy.

– Astrid?

– Is that you Hiccup?

– Are you okay?

– I'm not really hungry, that's all. But go ahead, go join us, don't worry about me.

– I'm not that hungry either actually…

He approached the young woman's bed and sat down on it. He stroked her shoulder.

– Tell me what's wrong Astrid.

She looked at him, then looked down, reluctant. She finally brounced back by redirecting her attention to him.

– This is all my fault.

Her boyfriend displayed a confused face.

– What?

– It's my fault if Toohless get captured… I feel so bad Hiccup if you knew!

– What are you saying? Nothing that happened is your fault, don't believe that Astrid!

– But if you didn't have to choose between him and me, he's still be there, she said close to tears.

Hiccup sighed and embraced her, he caressed her back to reassure her. Then, he took her face in his hands. He declared sweetly:

– If it happened again, I'd do the same Astrid. I love you, don't ever doubt.

So she closed her eyes, some tears overflowed, and the handsome brown came put his lips on hers.

– We'll bring back Toothless. And we'll do that together, as a team.

Astrid smiled to this last comment. They lied down on her bed, interwoven.

– Now sleep Milady, we have a big day tomorrow.

The young girl's breathing start to breath like his bestfriend while he wondered when was the last time they found theirselves in a situation like the one they were living now. He remembered suddenly; it was when they had lost the Dragon Eye.

 _The Dragon Eye was now in the hands of Viggo Grimborn. Hiccup had failed miserably: he failed to bring back Heather and Windshear who were Thor knows where and above all, he had lost the Dragon Eye. Hiccup felt really bad, he thought he was responsible of this situation. Actually, the events were over his head. He and all the gang were in a difficult position, they must get back the artefact at any cost but they were alone with the dragon hunters' chief. However, Hiccup understood that it was no longer a question of playing anymore: no errors should be permitted again. A stony silence surrounded the band of riders for quite some time. Snotlout decided to break it._

 _– Ok, I'm not bored but what's next?_

 _Hiccup still had the look lost in the ocean, holding firmly the Viking Chief's piece in his right hand._

 _– We're going back to the Edge, he declared coldly by still staring at the horizon._

 _Astrid opened big astonished eyes, she didn't seem okay with the young man's decision._

 _– What? You want to go back to the Edge? After everything that's happened? The situation is too serious Hiccup, we need to talk to your father._

 _Hiccup turned over to face her._

 _– No Astrid, there's no way to involve my father into this._

 _– But why? she spoke out._

 _– Astrid, if we wander from Berk I think it was for a precise reason... he began._

 _– Obviously not the one I imagined… she stopped him._

 _– Let me remind you that you said it yourself: we're not kids anymore! Hiccup exclaimed. We can deal with our problems ourselves, we don't need Berk's support for that._

 _The discussion was becoming under control and the fuss was making itself felt, it didn't leave the group indifferent. They were somewhat in retrograde, analysing the situation._

 _– Well, what should we do? We let them argue until they agree or we intervened? Ruffnut asked?_

 _– Great question sis', we're face to a big dilemma: should we let them do and attend their disagreements, well, rather pleasant or break this magic moment where those two delicate souls are fighting against each other? Hum... difficult choice... Tuffnut answered, stroking his chin by squittting._

 _– Argh… You're really muttonheads, the both of you… Snotlout sighted._

 _– Okay, we need figure out something else, Fishlegs interfered, I'll talk to them._

 _So he came next to Hiccup and Astrid who were facing each other by giving dark looks to each other. Astrid was pointing at Hiccup._

 _– And you know I'm right! she ended by crossing her arms._

 _– Astrid, it's a no. We go back to the Edge, that's non-negotiable, Hiccup retorted._

 _– So what do we do? Fishlegs simply asked._

 _– You heard the chief? We're going back to the Edge! Astrid exclaimed, annoyed._

 _She climbed on Stormfly and flew away quickly in the direction of the Dragon's Edge. Hiccup sighed in exasperation and started to follow her. Fishlegs turned back to the rest of the group._

 _– Let's follow them._

 _– Hum... it seems that there's a little trouble in paradise... Ruffnut smiled with a vicious tune._

 _– There's a little trouble in what? Tuffnut questioned._

 _– Argh… You never understand anything Tuff… she whispered._

 _They went to the Dragon's Edge like this. Upon arrival, Astrid rushed into her hut and never looked back. Hiccup was going after her, he didn't want to be angry with her, she was his bestfriend. Astrid closed strongly her door's hut. When Hiccup arrived at the door, he hesitated to knock but finally decided himself, racked with guilt._

 _– Astrid, can we talk, please?_

 _– Go away, Hiccup._

 _– C'mon Astrid, this is ridiculous!_

 _Hiccup was angry, he didn't want to go to bed knowing that he hadn't made up with the pretty blond. Since no answer reached to him, he got the courage and stepped in._

 _– Hiccup… she began._

 _– Okay Astrid, I know that you don't approve my decision and I understand you, I assure you but believe me, it was the right thing to do. You know my dad, he always exaggerated. If we had involved him in it, he'd have taken matters into his own hands and we'd have outlived our usefulness. But that's our problem, I'm the one who left and took you down with me into this. I'm the only one responsible here and I must face the consequences now. We have to learn how we can do things on our own Astrid..._

 _So the young lady approached him, she lifted her head by passing her hand through her hair. Then, she put her hands around her waist and smiled._

 _– Okay, you're right Hiccup but you don't have to do this alone, we all are responsible in this so we're gonna act as a team, understand?_

 _Hiccup smiled._

 _– No problem._

 _– And one more thing, promise me that if it really gets rough, we will inform your father? she said seriously._

 _– I promise you._

 _They smiled at each other and Astrid came naturally snuggle into Hiccup's arm._

 _– Thanks, she murmured._

 _Then, they split and Hiccup went to the door._

 _– Good night, Astrid._

 _– Good night, Hiccup._

It was truly at this time that the word' signification of "team" had begun to change and seemed to all make sense for them. Now, when they said "team", it was as a couple. Hiccup watched Astrid sleep. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Soon, he fell asleep too.

The next day, when the Edge woke up, it was time for Heather to tell what she knew about the lens that she had given to Viggo earlier.

– Okay Heather, tell us what you know.

– Well, this lens, I found it on this famous island that they want to find.

– The night fury's island, isn't it? Dagur asked.

The brown nodded. Hiccup was wide eyed at this disclosure.

– Are you saying that… You found it?! he practically choked.

– How did you manage? Astrid said, surprised.

– You know, I discovered it completely by accident! It was at the time when I and Windshear were travelling by ourselves. We rested on this island before leaving on the next day. That's when I found this lens, it was hidden in the trunk of a tree, as if it didn't want to be found. So I began to wonder about it and I recognized the symbol on the lens, even if it was extremely small, I recognized the shape that was ectched on the glass. It was a night fury. That's when I understand, I was on their island, Heather narrated.

– And then, could you get near them? the young rider get excited.

– Hiccup, she said by pausing.

She put her hands on his shoulders.

– They were gone.

– What? How's that?

– There were no night furies on this island. There were just bones, skeletons that you could easily recognize the shape...

– Are you saying that…

– I think that they were exterminated Hiccup…

The future's chief stayed in awe. All hope of gather Toothless and his kind one day had just gone.

– How can you be so sure Heather? Ruffnut asked.

– As I said, all there was on this isle were dead dragons' carcasses but that's not all. Actually, contrary to expectations, we were not alone on this island. There was a Death Song.

– You think that he's responsible of the night furies' death?

– I'm even certain but I'm even more sure that he didn't come on this isle by accident, he was inserted. Here's what I think: dragon hunters maybe wanted to take night furies away in order to catch them easier and thought that the Death Song will do it. But they maybe didn't know that he ate his victims! As a result, they had been exceeded by the situation and didn't dare to go back on the island. So they left the lens on it so that nobody can return!

Heather's theory seemed to be good but the dragon riders were perplexed. A question remained unresolved: why would Viggo want to find night furies that much?

– Why didn't you speak up before? Hiccup suddenly questioned.

– Well, simply because this island is dangerous Hiccup! And I didn't want to hurt you with that story.

– That's nice Heather but now, thanks to you, we know that we've to act very quickly if we want to save Toothless. Is that island far from us?

– I'd say two days' travel from here.

– Master Hiccup! a voice called out.

So the latter turned his head, it was Trader Johann.

– Johann? What are you doing here?

– Oh sir Hiccup! I came to inform you with rather unpleasant news concerning Viggo and his flying reptiles' smuggling! Johann called out, all out of breath.

– Come Johann, come sit down and explain to us what you have to tell us calmly, Hiccup invited him.

– And shortened please! Snotlout added ironically.

Hiccup gave him a dark look. Johann sat down at the dragon riders' table and they approached to listen carefully what he had to say.

– You see my dear friends, I kind of overhear a conversation unintentionally in a tavern that was, well, rather charming. The food was delicious and...

– Johann, please, Hiccup intervened by signing to get back to basics to the trader.

– The conversation Johann? Astrid insisted.

– Oh yes! the old man exclaimed. Two hunters was talking to each other and saying that their master was preparing a trap against your person, sir Hiccup. They said that it was in the final purpose of extracting a valuable asset from you, your dragon, the night fury. As I understand it, he was essential to find a lost island.

– Yes, we know all that Johann, Viggo already came... Fishlegs admitted.

– Did those men evoked something else? Did they say why they had to go there? Hiccup questioned him.

– Let me see… Yes! I think I remember that it has something to do with one of their major buyers... Yes, one of them has commissioned a big shipment of night furies! He's ready to pay a good price, apparently.

So the young man took a look at the dragon riders.

– There's his reason… Thanks Johann.

– At your disposal, master Hiccup.

– That means that Viggo will kill us if we try to wreck this mission! Fishlegs exclaimed.

– It's more serious than we had imagined Hiccup, what's next? Heather requested.

– I think that we must join forces if we want to defeat Viggo this time, the young man announced. We're going to the Defenders of the wing.

So they took off in the direction of Mala's island.

...

After explaining the whole story to the queen of the island, she gladly accepted to help them. For her, it would be the final battle, their last chance to defeat Viggo. She wouldn't have missed this for the world. His folk had been particularly cooperative, now all that is left for them to do was develop a plan in order to damage the dragon hunters once and for all. Especially since the first time, they were one step ahead of him.

– It is not about killing them, right? Hiccup asked one last time.

– Exactly, they will have the right to a trial first, Mala replied.

– We all know that it's all the same? Tuffnut prompted to his sister by laughing.

– Shut up, you idiot! she reprimanded him.

Mala and Hiccup shook hands like two true war's chiefs. The battle will finally begin.

It didn't take long for us to trace Viggo and his men, they had already arrived on the night fury's island. Mala's soldiers already charged off to do battle with the Viggo's army on the boats. The close combats had rapidly followed these organised assaults. Mala's army seemed to take the advantage but nothing was certain. On their side, the dragon riders tried to delay the dragon hunters' progression on the island by burning their ships. Mala was fighting together with her men meanwhile Hiccup was chasing Viggo who was heading for the island with Ryker who was firmly holding Toothless. Dagur was accompanied him.

– You won't find anything here Viggo.

The concerned looked up to the one who had questioned him.

– On the contrary Hiccup, these night furies are going to make me rich beyond imagining! the master of dragon hunters exclaimed.

– Except if there are none of them.

– What is he saying? Ryker groaned.

So Hiccup drew near the Grimborn duo.

– You're trapped Viggo, turn yourself in, now.

– Never! He screamed.

Against all odds, Viggo climbed on the back of the reptile with dark scales and moved away from the little group visibly.

– Go ahead Hiccup, I got him! Dagur said to the young man.

So Hiccup ran in the search of a winged partner by signing "help" to his teammate. So he felt talons grabbed him. It was Astrid and Stormfly. The blond helped the young boy to climb on her dragon's back. So they pursued Viggo who was on Toothless' back. Lucky for them, free again, the dragon was trying every way possible to take his rider down. When they finally found him, the improbable duo was flying very low. Hiccup jumped out of Stormfly in order to land on his best friend's back. He pushed Viggo but since he was struggling in the same time, he took him down with him. Once ashore, a sword fight operated between the two men. Hiccup struck the first blow but the strategist that was Viggo had no trouble catching up. He struck in his turn but much stronger than Hiccup could ever do. But the son of Stoïk the Vast had a little more up his sleeve and this was the precise moment that he turned on his flaming sword to surprise his opponent who got burned. While Hiccup thought he had taken over his sworn enemy, that one avoided feeling overwhelmed by his innovator tactics and retook the advantage on the young boy who was down, at the mercy of Viggo Grimborn. Astrid who was looking at the scene, almost intervened but she was surpassed by an unhoped savior. The Death Song. Viggo had no time to understand what was going on that he was sprayed with amber in what he was prisoner now. So the dragon left with his victim meanwhile Astrid scurried to get back her boyfriend with Toothless' help. All they could hear was the freezing scream of the redoubtable hunter.

So they fled in a hurry in the direction of the island's coasts to escape the imposing dragon who will not delay to come back. Hiccup affectionately stroked his best friend's head and this one answered warmly with a cooing of pleasure. But they must not forget that the time was running out.

– Faster! Hiccup shouted.

– We're doing our best! Astrid answered.

Dagur and Ryker were still clashing in a violent combat. Neither of them seemed to take the advantage on the other. The Death Song' scream didn't defer to ring once more.

– He's coming! Dagur, run! the brown shouted to the intention of his new friend.

So the Berserker's chief turned back and that's when he saw it. He started to run and Toothless didn't delay to catch him while Ryker was still trying to understand what was going on. He finally turned his head to the thing that will lead him to his death before being covered by an orange substance that reimbursed him. It was all over for the Grimborn brothers.

Now, they didn't have much time before the Death Song's come back.

– Astrid, go tell everyone to stop the fight. There's something I need to take care of.

– And where are you going?

Her question remained outstanding, they had already left.

Toothless and his rider crossed the flames in order to reach Viggo's boat. They finally landed not without piquing Dagur's curiosity.

– What are you looking for, brother?

– The Dragon Eye. We have to get it back.

– I follow you.

During this short time, Astrid had informed Mala about the situation and together the two, they had informed their army of what was going on. While everybody started to evacuate the island, the dragon hunters didn't understand what was going on. Soon, the Death Song resurfaced but he was not alone, others accompanied him and Hiccup as well as Dagur hadn't come back. Astrid and Heather started to worry about us while they reappeared in the sky full of smoke alongside the two ladies that they loved the most.

– We're here!

Astrid squinted by nodding her head. They moved away from the island as far as possible while helping Mala's ships to go faster by hauling them. Although they were out of danger, they could nevertheless observe the carnage that was occurring hundred miles further, not far from them.

– The mission was accomplished succesfully, go home now, Mala declared.

Shortly thereafter, they arrived at her island and she congratulated them about the functioning of the mission.

– But I thought that you wished a fair trial for the Grimborn brothers.

– That's what I said, indeed. But you know although, my dear Hiccup, that the only judgement in what I have trust is the dragons' one. And they decided to eliminate them.

This woman impressed him, really. She had an answer for everything and always kept a clear head. Hiccup settled for approving what she said with a half-smile that he accompanied with a shrug.

– I was pleased to fight by your side, Hiccup Haddock. My pleasure.

– Me too Mala. Thanks again for your help. See you soon, hopefully.

– Goodbye Hiccup.

Their adieu presented to the queen of the Defenders of the Wing, it was time for us to leave. They were on the boards of the island, point which they decided to go in order to save their dragons' strength.

It was the precise moment the fearless Hofferson chose to punch her beloved on the shoulder.

– Ouch! Hiccup called out, surprised.

– That's for scaring me.

Hiccup understood immediately where she was going. He grabbed her waist and kissed her on the lips behind the gang. While they were at formalizing the thing, might as well do it thoroughly. He finally got loose from her and declared by looking her straight in the eye:

– That's for everything else.

She smiled and they embraced. Then, they turned back to their band to enjoy their reactions. Heather already knew so it was not a surprise for her, Fishlegs didn't seem surprised either. Dagur was happy for us while the twins seemed to not understand. As for Snotlout, he appeared relieved.

– You were dating all this time and you didn't tell us?! Ruffnut blew up.

– But what just happened also, though? Tuffnut asked.

His sister sighed of annoyance. But it was Snotlout's reaction that amazed them the most. He approached them and Hiccup more particularly.

– At last! It's about time by now!

– Snotlout?

– What? With all the signals I gave you, I really thought that all my efforts have been wasted but when I look at you two together, I realize that it was worth it! He exclaimed.

– But what are you talking about Snotlout? Hiccup asked, a little astounded by the viking's words.

– Wait, did you really think I had designs on Astrid?

He started to laugh.

– I did it to make you jealous, man!

– You can really learn something every day… the young man gasped.

– Well, talking of revelations, Dagur and I have an announcement to make too, Heather intervened.

– Don't tell me that you're dating too?! Tuffnut questioned. Because then, it would be really awkward...

– No Tuffnut, don't worry, it's not about that. Dagur...

– Well, actually, Heather is going to join me to lead the Berserker by my side and reassume her rightful place, Dagur announced by smiling with sincerity.

– Wow Heather, that's amazing, Hiccup affirmed.

Astrid stepped forward her.

– Why didn't you tell me?

– Astrid, we are not leaving each other you know, she said by taking her in her arms.

– Will we keep meeting?

– I promise you.

That was a lot of goodbyes in a day but the dragon riders had already overcome much worse than that.

– And by the way Hiccup, what are you going to do with... well, you know what I'm talking about, didn't you? Dagur asked.

So Hiccup took something out of Toothless' stuff. He weighed the object in his hands.

– The Dragon Eye?

He paused and looked at the artefact attentively.

– I think that it had caused too much damage.

He had said this sentence seriously and that made the dragon riders shiver. Suddenly, he drew up towards the edge of the cliff he was and dropped the old object in the ocean.

– Hiccup! Fishlegs screamed. Are you crazy? All this knowledge… lost forever on the ocean floor... What are we going to do to look for new dragon' species now?

Hiccup had a smirk.

– We'll do things the old fashioned way by discovering the world on our own, Fishlegs.

The intellect seemed to experience mixed feelings but he knew that the young boy was right. They got back on their dragons, preparing themselves to take off. Hiccup readjusted himself on his saddle before adding:

– It's time to come home.

 **THE END.**


End file.
